Bats in the Belfry
by CannibalCommander
Summary: Kurr has traveled the galaxy looking for a cure for his disease, and one of the main things that stands in his way, is Zim. OC story. c: Involves bats.
1. Chapter 1

Kurr shifted uneasily in his seat, ears picking up on that annoying voice again.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, DIB-PIG!" It shouted.

His antennas twitched under the wig. Kurr, tall as he was, was Irken. _Was._ The Tallest had sent him to a distant planet far off the map, a planet overruled by what seemed to be mutant _bats. _Not anticipating this, Kurr had came onto the planet pridefully and carelessly, and was attacked. The attack merged his body with the mutants and mutated the Irken himself. He now had rather large bat ears, and could hear things he wish he couldn't, and he had grown in height. His teeth were sharp and jutted out in random directions, running around the whole inside rim of his mouth. His snake like tongue was stained purple and stung most of the time. After finding out that there were bats on Earth, he came to take them and experiment on them as ways to a cure for his new found disease.

Kurr now sat in a classroom on the opposite end of the building to where Zim's was. The former Ikren had worn a shaggy wig that curved a bit past his shoulders, to hide his ears and bent up antennas. He had taken a liking to human clothing after he first landed in Japan. He wore a purple long-sleeved shirt, his gloves running underneath, and black jeans. He fit in just fine, despite the fact his skin was green and he didn't have the same amount of fingers as the other kids.

"No, you stupid worm-baby! Shut UP!"

Kur sighed and slammed his head on the table.

He came to this country for one reason: Zim. With the new ears Kurr had, he could hear the other Irken from halfway around the world, and the work for a cure would not pursue if he couldn't focus.

The bell rang. Kurr stood sheepishly, rubbing his right eye before stretching his arms up and arching back. Shoving past the human kids, he found his way the front entrance and paused at a familiar screaming.

Zim rolled around on the cement outside, soaking wet in the falling rain, and burning half to death. Kurr stood there in astonishment of how STUPID he was. This was the Irken that had distracted him for many years? He didn't seem damn near worth anything. There was not a lot he could even say to this.

Dib poked the Irken a bit before helping him up.

"Wow, Zim, I thought after all this time you would've learned not to run out into the rain like that. You sure are stupid." Dib laughed.

Zim swatted Dibs helping hands away, cursing at him and limping away. Kurr sighed and opened up his umbrella, following Zim. He glanced at Dib. When there eyes met, he kept the stare until Dib shied away, defeated, and Kurr was long gone.

"Stupid Dip-pig. Stupid human rain. Stupid- AGH!" Zim stomped angrily.

Kurr sighed, accidently putting a little bit more voice in than he meant to. Zim turned, strands of wet hair sticking to his face. His breathing was heavy and pained, his skin sizzling and burning against the drops of water that repeatedly fell upon him. He huffed once, and turned his back to Kurr, continuing along his way and dismissing him as a Earth thing.

Kurr just stood there, confused. He shouted over the rain. "Zim, righ?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Zim, righ?"

Zim turned to look at Kurr again, struggling to hear over the rain.

"HUH?"

Kurr face palmed. The rain was like point-blank thunder to his sensitive ears, and he could hear the younger Irken just fine. If Zim couldn't hear him, or just didn't understand, then this was going to be a long, long day.

Kurr cleared his throat. "You're Zim, right?" He said, louder than before.

Zim walked up to him. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how AWESOME I *cough* am *cough*" Zim's skin was now a dark, grey shade of green, and was peeling in burns. "Zim does not recognize your voice- who the hell are you?"

With a single step, Kurr put himself and Zim under the umbrella and at close enough range where they would no longer have to yell. He said, "I'm Kurr. I, uhh, what are doing out in the rain?" his mind drew a blank. He's never tried to assault another Irken, let alone flat out kill one. Zim looked up at him, eyes searching his tall distorted frame for any sign of hostility, and he found none. However, kurr did hold an icy composer. Zim didn't take note of this.

"I am trying to get myself used to the environment. If Zim can be defeated by RAIN, how does Zim expect to concur the humans, ehh?" Zim stood on his toes a bit.

Kurr nodded. "So you think the Almighty Tallest sent you here to concur Earth?" There was a moment of silence. 'Riight… Okay. Well, just so you know, they didn't even know this planet EXISTED until you landed here."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Besides," Zim laughed deeply, "What do YOU know about the Almighty Tallest? You human filth! You shouldn't even be talking about them you googly eyed worm baby!"

Kurr pushed him out into the rain. Zim screeched at the top of his lungs and fell limp like he had done when he first stepped out the skool.

"Get up." Kurr, feeling himself again, picked Zim up by the collar and tugged him along. Zim cursed and yelled at him, a mix of "HOW DARE YOU! UNHAND ME NOW, YOU PIG!" and "GIIIRR!". the SIR unit, however, did not respond. He was busy elsewhere.

"Do you know what I am?"

Zim's hair was completely soaked, along with his clothes, which irritably clung to his burnt skin. He frowned at the taller male and kicked furiously. Kurr set him down in an alley.

"I'm an Irken." Kurr tugged his wig off, revealing a shaggy mop of real hair grown from the mutation and his bat ears. His antennas slowly stood at attention, glistening against the grey background of the street view. He crouched down, gripping his umbrella so tight it cracked a bit. "I was mutated on another planet. This planet may have the means of finding a cure to this." He looked Zim dead in the eye, face going serious and furious. "I can hear heart beats. I can hear rain drops individually. But most of all, because you are also Irken, I can hear _you._ You, of all things, from half the galaxy away. You, and only you when I am trying to work. I've come to this world, country, this state, city, and street to shut you up."

Zim gulped. "Y-you're after my base, aren't you?"

Kurr hung his head in disbelief.

"I am not here for your base you **moron." **Kurr reached out and ripped a contact lens from Zim's left eye. Zim winced and rubbed his eye quickly, accidentally scratching the eye when Kurr shot his own hand tight around Zims gloved wrist. He could feel Zims pulse. He could hear it. Thump.. Thump… thump… THUMP… The taller of the two was lost in thought.

Silence, all but the pounding rain, as they lie there.

"what's that on your face?" Zim pointed his chin towards the eldest's face.

Shocked at the sudden broken silence, Kurr looked back up at Zim.

"what?… This?" He felt his face. His finger ran along two long vertical slits above his upper lip. "These?" he said, "This is my nose." The mutation had ripped his face, creating the two slits and allowing him to breathe through them.

"Zim does not have a nose. Nor do the Tallest, nor does Tak… Dib-stink has a nose…" Zims face flushe and his jaw tightened visibly. He looked pride fully at the others slits, investigating them. He held his hands above them, and he could feel his opponent breathing in … and out… and in… and out… Zim suddenly shot his hand back to his lap. "Humph. I do not need such vile parts." he said.

Kurr raised his nonexistent eye brow, his face burning a bit with embarrasment. He sighed. "You're still just a child. I'm sorry you could not live your life into adult hood, but this is where its going to end." He pulled out a silver blade and raised it high above the younger ones uncovered eye. "Bye, Zim…"


End file.
